


Half the Battle

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Dec. 19th, 2006</p><p>“Knowing is half the battle!” – G.I.Joe</p><p>Written for dw100 Challenge #147: ice and snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the Battle

“Did you know you can taste time?” The Doctor raised his glass, peering curiously at the merlot. He grinned when Rose raised an eyebrow. “Well, not taste, not exactly, more of a smell come to think of it.”

“And that’s a royal ‘you’ to boot.” Jack tipped his half-empty glass in salute, “Some of us make do with only five senses you know.” Rose laughed and leaned over to clink glasses in human comradery.

“You aren’t missing much,” the Doctor sniffed the wine experimentally. “Smells like Siberia, time does, full of ice and snow and barren nothingness.”

“Good to know.”


End file.
